


Школьные дни - Schooldays

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Драбблы El Staplador [1]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Boarding School, Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Элоди вспоминает свои (совсем недолгие) школьные дни.





	Школьные дни - Schooldays

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schooldays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817836) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



> Первый драббл по LLQ из серии автора El Staplador. В оригинале составляет 100 слов.  
> Также перевод опубликован здесь - http://fanfics.me/fic120542 (общий сборник из шести драбблов).  
> У перевода есть бета - _Nimfadora_ .

Нарушить многовековую традицию королевской семьи Нова и пойти в школу не было моей идеей, но я была счастлива и наслаждалась тем временем, что провела в ней. Отец считал, что мне будет безопаснее находиться вдали от жестокости мира, и что мне будет полезным немного узнать о том, как живут простые люди. Моя мать старалась не говорить ничего, что могло бы как-то повлиять на моё мнение; сейчас я понимаю, что она отдалялась от нас уже тогда.  
Иногда мне хочется вернуться назад и начать всё сначала.


End file.
